Sunrise
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: The first ray's of sun hit New Orleans, bathing two of its resident's in its glow. (Prody smut)


**AN-This is all down to a picture that both BonesBird and I saw** **. It's also a slight pacifier for BonesBird to say sorry for the torture thing.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. It was the height of summer and he was too hot. The air conditioning had been on constant for over a week now and it never felt any cooler. Even during the night when he expected it to be cooler it wasn't. Picking his short's up to pull on he looked down at his boxer shorts and threw them back on the chair. There would be no one around to see him walk to the kitchen and back to get an ice cold drink. His freezer had never been so full of ice cubes for a good few years, it had never been this hot in a long while.

Walking out the room as quietly as he could he made his way down the stairs and across the courtyard, flicking the light switch as he entered. Getting a glass out the cupboard he ran the cold water till it was actually cold again before filling the glass and putting it on the bench. Turning the tap off he went and got a tray of ice cubes out the freezer and filled the glass with what was in the tray. It got to the point there seemed to be more ice than water in the glass. Picking the glass up he took several small sips, letting the cold water sit in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it. After several sips, he topped the glass up and made his way back towards the courtyard. Switching the light off he walked up the stairs holding the glass against his head as he walked.

When he reached the door to his room he stood still, there was a very gentle breeze coming from somewhere. It was blowing along past the door so he stopped and let it pass over his body. It was most definitely a welcome breeze at it tried to blow his hair that was stuck to his head. He let the cool air filter around him before he turned and opened the door. Closing it quietly he went and placed the glass on the table before sitting on the bed. Looking at this watch he saw it was just after 02:05, still early enough to go back to sleep. Climbing in the bed he didn't bother with covers as he lay on his front, spreading out as much a possible to stop his limbs sticking together. He fell asleep now cooler than he had woke up, the only relief being when asleep you didn't realise you were hot.

Waking again with sweat pooling on his back he rolled over and sat up. He could feel the perspiration running down his face and every other piece of skin on his body. Reaching over for the glass he had brought up he saw it hadn't melted that much since he fell asleep. Picking it up he took a few mouth fulls, letting the moisture on the outside of the glass run down his hand and onto his leg. It was refreshing, but it never lasted, even sucking on an ice cube didn't take away the constant heat. Standing up he walked towards the door that lead to the balcony overlooking the Main Street. He never really used that door as it only gave you access to the balcony.

Opening the door, he cringed at the creek and screech it made as he pulled it. Finally, it was fully open and he looked out over the city. He never moved out the doorway but stood leaning on the frame. The sun had just started to break through the night sky and was starting to cover the city in reds, ambers, yellows and oranges. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, even if the sun was the source of the heat. Turning to come back in he stepped back and the first long rays of the sun flooded the room through the open door landing on the bed and it's still sleeping occupant.

He could never get over how she slept through anything and everything. No matter how hot or cold it got she slept like a log. Just like now, she had been asleep when he finally climbed on the bed after finishing his report. She and done hers earlier so she was the first one as usual to make it to bed. She had talked of going home but when he came up she was there asleep on the bed. He wasn't going to argue, especially at the sight that was now sprawled out in front of him.

The fact it was hot had made her forgo any clothing at all which he was not going to complain about. She did normally sleep in either a nightshirt or maybe a vest top and panties depending on the heat. Her lying completely naked from head to toe, lying on top of the bed with the sun shining through the open door had to be the best thing his eyes would ever see. He watched her back slowly rise and fall with her breathing, and how the very slight draft that now blew through the room caught the hair that now sat on her neck since she had started to grow it out. He just stood there lost in the sheer perfection in front of him.

Coming to sit on the bed beside her he watched as the movement of him sitting caused her to turn over. Now she was spread eagle on her back with one arm running across the bed towards him. The other was above her head as she slept on, legs open as the breeze blew over her skin. Now he really was in heaven as her breasts moved with her breathing and her nipples peaked at the cool air that blew over them. This was a moment to freeze time and live in, to etch in his brain to store away for the odd nights they slept apart.

His fingers were itching to touch her, run over her body and feel her skin responded to him. He bent forward and brushed her lips with his, putting just enough pressure in the kiss to cause her to move. He didn't move away completely as he watched her move around the bed till she was facing him. Kissing her again, he let his lips and tongue play along hers causing her to part her lips giving him access to her mouth. Sweeping his tongue around her mouth he withdrew it and nibbled her bottom lip. When he nipped at her lips she reached for him, holding him by the back of his neck and on his waist as she kissed him back full force.

Breaking for air she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He had a silly smirk on his face as he looked her over. She could feel his hair was damp on his neck and his body glistened with sweat in the sunlight. She knew it was warm, but she hadn't really been bothered so far by it at night. During the day, it was hot and heat was not something she normally dealt with well. She had gone from her tight fitting jeans to loose fitting pants as well as more loose fitting shirts or blouses. They had all said if it didn't cool down soon they may all end up in shorts before they cooked.

"What time is? The sun doesn't look like it's been up long." She asked, shifting on the bed.

"A little after 04:00. I couldn't sleep, sorry for waking you but you looked, and still look god damn amazing. The way the sun shone through the door across your body and the breeze causing your nipples to peek, my hands needed to touch and feel you." Bending to kiss her again.

"I forgive you, just. Now I am awake you better find a way to entertain me since you woke me up." Pushing him flat on his back and straddling his hips.

"I am sure I can entertain you, but maybe we should shut the door now." Looking across at the open door and the city view beyond it.

"The door is fine where it is. It's showing off how tanned and muscled you are when I do this." Moving just enough to cause them both to moan as she brought their groins in contact.

"You better finish what you're starting or I may have to take matters in my own hands." Reaching up and cupping her breasts.

"I am sure I can finish this." As she lifted again, but this time moved enough so she could hook his erection out of his boxer shorts.

Sitting back she moved down a little further so when she lifted again she could use her hand to hold him as she guided him slowly and torturously inside her. When she had taken him fully inside she stilled and looked at him, just as he looked at her. They saw the way the sunlight lit the others body, showing how perfect they fitted together. Moving a little, she started to set a very slow pace, waiting for him to join her move for move. They both sensed a shift so both moved a little faster as he removed his hands from her breast and held her hips.

They moved enough to allow him to gain a deep and hard thrust at the same time as angling her body so he could hit that spot deep within her, making her scream his name as her climax hit. Which in turn caused him to thrust hard and deep as his own peak hit and he held her tight to him as he groaned her name. They both opened their eyes and looked directly at the other at the exact same moment, letting the other see the love hidden in the darkness of the other's soul.

Letting go of her hips he worked his hands up her body till he reached her face. Gently cupping it, he brought her down to him as they broke apart and she used her hands to support her weight either side of him. As her face came level with his he kissed, so softly and so tenderly she was touched at the emotion and love he transferred in such a sweet and romantic way. She kissed him back, her lips brushing over his with minimal contact. He gave her one last look as he rolled her to her side and followed as he crushed her to him. She buried her face in his chest as he held her. Even though they were both hot, sweaty and sticky they were more than happy to lay there, just enjoying the feel of the other so close. Even when she moved a little, it was only far enough so she could run her fingers over his face.

Looking over at her he saw her yawn as the sun now shone brightly through the door covering them both in its warm glow. Kissing her head he cuddled her in as, he whispered in her ear.

"Sleep Merri, it's not quite time to get up yet." Feeling her snuggle in and hold him close. as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night again King." As she drifted off to sleep.

Kissing her hair, he waited till he knew she was asleep before he fell asleep, letting the sun shine down on them both. Maybe he would have to use the door to the balcony more now, especially when it let the first signs of sunrise come through. Sunrise could definitely become his favourite time of day.


End file.
